


Elephant in the Room

by echohome205



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-05 00:02:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11566143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echohome205/pseuds/echohome205
Summary: A collection of short story focusing on the common thread that keeps Delia and Patsy together, even when they are apart.





	Elephant in the Room

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, I've been having a little problem on my other story, cant seem to get the motivation to continue despite ideas coming at me left and right, I kinda just wanted to take a step back from that for a while and do some other little stories that have been floating around my head. I hope you like it.

Delia sat at her desk, books scattered everywhere, head down, pen hanging over the notebook, her eyes focusing in and out over the words that she knew well enough. She was suppose to be studying, but her mind kept wandering.

She had read and re-read a paragraph at least a dozen times now, and it was still no closer to sinking into her brain. Sighing she wedged a colourful sliver of paper to mark where she had left and closed the book.

Drumming her fingers on the cover she shifted in her chair. Looking at her watch she was shocked to find that it was a lot later than she had originally thought. Getting up she pushed her chair out from the desk, she padded over to the window, the cool air hitting her face as she pulled back the light lace curtains. The brunette stood there, hair pulled back in a high pony tail, her fringe falling haphazardly about her face. She inhaled deeply, the sweet humid air filling her lungs. 

She watched quietly, trying to trace the erratic flight paths of moths that danced near the light of her open window.

There was a small knock at the door, one which Delia did not hear, so wrapped up in her own thoughts; she did not see the tall redhead slowly open the door, carefully creep in on tip toes, being quiet not just for Delia's sake but for the sake of not getting caught in another girls room after curfew. 

After the redhead had successfully managed to shut the door, still unbeknownst to Delia, she stood there, her heart hammering in her chest. In that moment there was nothing but a look of pure love etched over her face. A look that was reserved for Delia alone, and only in the privacy of their rooms, where no one could see.

Her eyes looked over the smaller brunette woman, the overly baggy, lavender pajama pants, which were of course a little too long for her, hung off her hips, a sliver of pale skin exposed where the matching undershirt did not quite meet. The brunette silently moved one hand on her hip, the slightly tanned skin of her forearm working its way up to the paler shoulder.

Patsy sighed inwardly, she longed to touch that skin, to just stand there behind her Delia, that was home to her. 

A small pang hit her stomach, that even in the privacy of their rooms Patsy could not let her guard down. She longed to shout out to the world that she loved this woman, but all her years of repressing these emotions for Delia, for a handful of other girls in her teenage years, the redhead only dreamed of being so bold. 

"Knock knock." the redhead whispered, so as not to startle Delia out of her trance like state.

This time Delia turned, hearing the sweet voice she loved so dearly. A smile bursting out over her face.

"Oh, hello Pats."

Before Delia could continue Patsy stated matter of factly,

"I did knock." looking at the door and then back at the brunette.

"I'm sure you did cariad," after a beat Delia continued, 

"I'm sorry, I was probably in a world of my own."

"I think you've been studying too much Deels." Patsy added with a soft laugh as she walked over to the desk, slightly offended at the scene she saw before her.

"Sometimes I feel as if I need to do more, I really don't think there are enough hours in the day to do everything that I want." Delia smiled sadly.

If she had her way, every second of her waking hours, and sleeping hours; come to think of it, would have been spent with Patsy, however the cautious redhead had stated that they couldn't draw too much attention to themselves and so wanted to limit their time spent together.

Delia had argued that no one paid any attention to them as a good percentage of the nurses in training were having dalliances with the junior doctors, which she was sure was just as time consuming to keep hidden. Patsy however had persisted, so Delia had been trying to come up with novelty ways to keep in contact with the redhead, not wanting to let the thread break.

First there were the notes, slipped into books which were passed back and forth between the pair, little I love you's scrawled on scraps of paper, the insignificant little "x" and "o"  finishing off every note, coupled with Delia's name made Patsy's heart burst.

Next came study dates in one an others rooms, catching up on missing notes, re-reading chapters, preparing for tests, anything so they could be alone in the same room. Study dates became sneaking into each others rooms after curfew, laying on the same bed, inches apart, talking in hushed whispers, while they slowly, painfully inched closer, fingers touching, resting against palms, finally intertwining, 

Delia walked over to where Patsy was standing, looking up into the sparkling blue eyes, her hand brushing against the taller woman, tracing an unpracticed pattern down her wrist, to the awaiting palm. 

Patsy's breathing slowed, almost non existent, her skin tingled where Delia's touch had been.

Delia smiled up at the taller woman, always taken aback by how much her touch affected Patsy.

"Go sit down on the bed," Delia whispered. 

"I've got a surprise for you." She let her hands come to rest on the redhead's hips, gently squeezing the flesh that lay under the pale green flannel pajamas.

Patsy's eyebrow arched up, blushing slightly as she looked down at the brunette.

"Delia!" Patsy's tone was shocked, out of habit she looked straight to the door as if at that exact moment half the nurses in training would come tumbling into their room.

The redheads stomach tightened in pleasure as the felt the firm grasp of Delia's fingers on her body. 

"No, not that silly, I actually have a gift for you. Although if you play your cards right." Delia bit her bottom lip to emphasize what she meant.

The tall redhead did not move. Laughing slightly Delia lead her over to the neatly made bed, turning her so that the backs of her legs hit the mattress, causing the redhead to sit down a little less elegantly than she had intended.

"Now close your eyes." Delia smiled as she watched Patsy close her eyes, a pinkish hue still colouring her cheeks, her hands sitting by her side on the bed, rolling the bed spread between two fingers as she moved her foot, twitching it nervously back and forth.

Walking quickly over to her desk, Delia opened a small draw, pulling out lavender tissue paper package, neatly wrapped, with a simple white ribbon tying at all together. 

Turning around she knelt behind Patsy on the opposite side of the bed, placing the gift in the redheads lap. Patsy quickly lifted one hand to support the sudden weight. 

Delia moved closer to the redhead, shifting so she was sitting on her side, legs curled underneath her, one hand counter balancing her awkward position, while the other tucked some stray strands of red hair behind her lovers ear.

Patsy still had her eyes closed but moved into Delia's touch, the ache in her belly growing stronger with every second.

Seeing Patsy still hadn't opened her eyes, Delia decided to tease her a little more, knowing that the woman sitting in front of her was getting frustrated by the situation.

Delia moved closer still, so that her body was firmly pressed against the redhead's back, her hand playing with the small tendrils that had somehow worked their way out of the tight plait she had her hair in.

Moving her mouth to the taller woman's ear, she smiled as she felt Patsy straighten her posture.

"You can open your eyes now."

Patsy skin prickled as Delia's breath came into contact with her skin, her eyes fluttered open, turning her head, a lazy smile appeared on her face as they sat, inches away from one another. Patsy smelt Delia's sweet breath, mingled with toothpaste, her clean hair and the faint smell of antiseptic that every nurse had on them.

"Are you going to open it?" Delia asked, looking down briefly to acknowledge the still untouched present sitting just where she had left it.

Patsy hummed her answer, moving her hands to carefully untie the ribbon, she picked apart the tissue paper not wanting to tare it.

Delia had always been an excellent gift giver, especially to someone she loved. The excitement she felt just about the idea of one of her presents being opened was too much. She would think months in advance noting if any hints were dropped, weighing up her choices, she picked carefully. And this time was no different.

Patsy picked it up in her hands, turning it slowly.

It was a small two dimensional wooden statue, two elephants sitting on their hind legs, trunks in the air, distressed burgundy paint covered them, each elephant had a different pattern carved into their backs, threading down to their hind legs. Subdued greens and blues were painted roughly over the carving just enough so that their presence was noted.

"Oh Delia, I love it. Thank you!" Patsy exclaimed a little too loudly. She winced, looking apologetically to the brunette who just smiled back.

"Thank you." Patsy said earnestly.

"But...what is it for? I mean; I love that you spoil me, but..."

Delia re-positioned herself so she was sitting up on her knees, she took the statue from Patsy's hands, pushing on one side, she pulled the other side forward,sliding the two halves away from each other, effectively splitting the statue in two.

Handing the smaller elephant to Patsy she kept the bigger one for herself.

"I got this for you, for us, so we will have a piece of each other where ever we go, no matter how far you are away, I will always have this, and you will have the other half."  Delia smiled sadly, sliding her half back in place while Patsy still held onto it.

'And when we finally get to be together, under the same roof, we can be whole again."

Patsy looked at the shorter woman, a crooked smile covering her face, she leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss on Delia's lips. Delia lifted her hand, running it along Patsy's jaw, finally coming to rest on her neck, running her fingers over the prominent collarbone underneath the unbuttoned fabric of her pajama top.

Patsy sighed, smiling into the kiss, she reluctantly pulled back, resting her head against Delia's.

"I love it Deels. Thank you, so much." 

Delia wordlessly took the present from Patsy's hands, reaching over and setting them gently on the chair which was still pushed out from the desk. 

The brunettes hand work its way back behind Patsy's neck, her eyes becoming darker, more hungry as she stared straight at Patsy's lips, licking her own in response to her growing desire. 

Patsy gulped, the tension in the room grew thicker. The redhead could feel every touch, every look from Delia's now dark blue eyes burned into her skin 

"I love you, Delia." the words were choked out, barely making it past her mouth.

Delia closed the gap between them, raising herself up, so she was kneeling on the bed, hovering over the redhead who subtly noted the switch in power.

"Show me." 

Delia smiled as Patsy quickly complied, the fire engulfing both the women as the finally shared a secret moment alone, no reservations, no walls, only the love they shared for one another.


End file.
